Of Their Own Accord
You start in a bunker underneath the National Mall. In this bunker, there are several weapons you can pick up before walking outside; a scoped M14 EBR, an M16A4, a Desert Eagle, and an AT4. As you come out, you see the damaged Washington Monument as the war rages into the capital city of Washington D.C. Sgt. Foley leads your team in a fight through the Department of Commerce (Herbert C. Hoover Building) where you also disable a SAM Site on a balcony before you come to the southwest corner of the fifth floor. You provide fire support with a M82 with a Thermal Scope against Russians armed with Javelins. Once this is completed, defend your position from foot mobiles coming into the building; use your claymores to cover both entrances. Lastly, pick up the Javelin and take out as many enemy vehicles as you can, buying the Washington Monument evac site valuable time to extract the wounded; be warned that one Mi-28 will take notice of you and attack your position. Overlord then tells you to evacuate on the roof as you're in danger of being overrun by Russian forces. You link with the Navy SEALs on the roof to climb aboard a Black Hawk and mount on a minigun loaded with explosive ammo to neutralize more Russian infantry and vehicles at the World War II Memorial. Too many Russian forces pour in as Overlord tells all U.S. forces to get out of the city. Your chopper then takes a hit from enemy fire from Robert F. Kennedy Department of Justice Building, Sgt. Foley tells the pilot to bring it up and take out any SAM sites should they go down. Your chopper takes another hit and crashes, you, Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn survive are are now defending the crash site. Pvt. Wade gives you an M4A1 with one full magazine, and gets shot in the head in the process. From where you're sitting, you fend off as many Russian infantry as you can. After using the last mag Sgt. Foley gives you, a Havoc's searchlight light shines on you, whiting out the screen. Trivia *If you listen to some of the radio traffic when you are manning the minigun, the Washington Evac site is relaying to Overlord that they have no more room for any more civilians, and also telling them that they will "have to leave some of these people behind." *There is a throwing knife on the table next to the AT4 rocket launcher in the bunker, although it can not be picked up by the player. *As your chopper takes the first hit, Sgt. Foley says there are SAM sites on the roof of the Dept. of Justice. Compare this level's map to a map of Washington D.C. in real life. There are supposedly no actual buildings to the north of the WWII Memorial, as the Dept. of Justice is within the city, but at a different location (although this game is set in the year 2016, when some new buildings could have been erected). *"Sua Sponte" ("Of Their Own Accord") is the regimental motto of the 75th Ranger Regiment. *When you are leaving the bunker Cpl. Dunn is sitting in front of what seems to be an interrogation room; if you look into the window you will see a chair and a dead Army Ranger. *The White House can be seen from the Department of Commerce, and its South Lawn appears intact, indicating the damage done to it (the South Lawn's craters and damage) was done as a result of the EMP. *In the loading cutscene, it mentions "Prince George's County". That is an actual location in Virginia which is part of the Greater Richmond Region, although there is another one on Maryland. Prince George's County borders Washington D.C., hence why the last two U.S. Army Ranger levels take place in the one in Virginia (noted by the level titles when the levels start, "Northeastern Virginia") and not Maryland. *The player cannot be harmed during your standoff in the crashed Black Hawk helicopter. Also if the player doesn't shoot a bullet, they will still reload when Foley gives them the magazine. The player cannot look all the way around either. *After you exit the bunker, you see a soldier get hit by a mortar and dying; this was seen in the Infamy trailer. At least one other soldier dies in the exact same way once you get out. *There is also a mounted Barrett .50cal on the roof, just like the mission "One Shot, One Kill" in Modern Warfare, however it uses thermal sights while it has full zoom. *Russian soldiers are seen using American made FGM-148 Javelin missile launchers, this is inaccurate as the Javelin has never been sold to the Russian military. The same goes for the Barrett .50 cal sniper rifle. However, they were most probably captured from dead Rangers. *The bunker you exit is directly under the National Mall. How a bunker like that was built under one of the nation's most famous and heavily trafficked parks is unknown. However, there is the Washington D.C. Metro subway line that does run underneath the National Mall. It appears you start somewhere near where the Smithsonian Station is located in real life, and the bunker may actually be the station's utility tunnels. *It is possible to destroy the WWII Memorial while in the helicopter (There is a very slight possibility that this is an in-joke at Infinty Ward, as they are no longer making WW2 Call Of Duty games). *Just when your chopper takes off, there is a Mi-28 about to shoot you, if you fire your minigun, it will not be destroyed because it is scripted to be destroyed when a Ranger fires a stinger missile into it. *When the first Little Bird is destroyed by a SAM, you can see a SEAL team member still caught in it's skids, before the chopper crashes into the ground. *Even if you managed to destroy all the SAM sites, your chopper will still crash. *After the chopper goes down, you look down at your hands which are torn and bloody. This may be due to the crash, but it's also possible that Ramirez grasped the minigun handles﻿ so tightly when pulling the triggers and mowing down the Russians that he actually hurt himself in the process. *The sound of the Emergency Broadcast System (EBS) is actually the sound of the Emergency Alert System (EAS) that is the current national warning system of the U.S., it was put into place in 1997 superceding the EBS. *When you begin clearing the building in the beginning of the mission, as you go upstairs to the balconies, you will see the Capitol Building in the distance (which has part of its Rotunda destroyed) and Corporal Dunn will whisper, "That's the frickin' Capitol Building, man." *At the part mentioned above (where Dunn mentions the Capitol Building), if you look down, you can see an endless convoy of Humvees and Bradleys moving on the street below. If you get to the right angle, you can see the names of the soldiers in the Humvees through the top hatch. *The part where you neutralize Russian infantry at the World War II Memorial was seen in the launch trailer. *Although you link up with Navy SEALs on top of the building, no soldier appears with a U.S. Navy rate or rank. *The Washington Monument is damaged very similar to the one in Fallout 3 *This is the only mission with an M16A4 Red Dot Sight. It is found in the bunker in the beginning and dropped by soldiers in the 'killzone'. *Foley can be seen using the Javelin after he says "Use some of this ordnance to take out the enemy vehicles!" * In the first room you can see Macey and Keating both on a computer. Macey may appear white or black and will be a Sergeant, however Keating will still be a Corporal. These are the guys playing basketball in S.S.D.D. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2